The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030119562 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “There are provided a task display switching method, a portable apparatus and a portable communications apparatus which, when a plurality of application software are activated and processed in parallel, make it possible to switch a display between each of the application software with ease. According to the task display switching method, the portable apparatus and the portable communications apparatus of the present invention, in a portable apparatus capable of processing a plurality of tasks in parallel and of displaying a plurality of display regions for displaying data, an icon associated with a task displayed on a first display region is generated automatically or manually, and the generated icon is displayed in a second display region. When any icon thus generated is selected from a plurality of icons displayed on the second display region, the task associated with the selected icon is restored and displayed in the first display region.” However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communicating implementer, a camera video displaying implementer, a calculating implementer, a bold formatting implementer, an italic formatting implementer, a start up software implementer, a stereo audio data output implementer, a device vibration implementer, a photo quality setting implementer, a multiple language implementer, a caller's information displaying implementer, and a task tray icon displaying implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.